


Pranks with the Archangel turned Trickster

by boadecia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ball pits, Cookies, Fluff, Glitter, Multi, Pranks, fun times, idk?, just a fun day with Gabriel, reader is genderneutral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5048212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boadecia/pseuds/boadecia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lovely Reader is left alone at the bunker, so they call their favourite angel-Gabriel. Together they cause a bit of mischief and have a fun day in general. That is, until the boys come back from their hunt.</p><p>Very, very loosely based on the prompt "Imagine turning the bunker into a giant ball pit while Sam and Dean are away on a hunt"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pranks with the Archangel turned Trickster

"Damn it, (Y/N), what did you do?" I heard Dean yell. He sounded pretty angry. _God, I'm so fucked._

You're probably wondering what was going on. Well, the boys, meaning Sam, Dean and Castiel had been out on a hunt. Vetala as far as I knew, nasty son of a bitch one state over (didn't exactly listen since I wasn't allowed to tag along anyway. Damn my brothers). So, I was left alone at the bunker with absolutely nothing to pass my time with. Since I'm really quickly bored out of my mind I'd decided to call the most fun-angel I knew, meaning I called Gabriel. As an archangel turned Trickster he was fun to be around, besides he had a soft spot for me, for whatever reason. So, as soon as I had called him he appeared, trademark sucker hanging from the corner of his mouth and a mischievous glint in his eyes. Exactly what I needed in that moment.

_-flashback-_

_"Hey there, Sweetcheeks." I could practically hear the smirk in his voice, causing a tiny smirk of my own to tug at my lips._

_"Hey there, Feathers" he scowled at me but didn't retort "You're probably wondering why I called you"_

_"Yeah, I kinda am"_

_"Well, the boys left me alone and I'm already bored. Not to boost your ego, but you're the most fun to be around, being a trickster and all, so I decided that if I cause trouble, might as well do it right" he let out a quiet chuckle while walking towards me._

_He pulled the sucker out of his mouth, pointing it towards me "I knew I liked you for a reason" he flirtatiously wiggled his eyebrows, causing me to snort slightly, which he ignored "I'm willing to help. What'd you have in mind?"_

_A cheeky grin spread on my face"Just something classic, like filling the boy's rooms with balloons or those tiny balls from ball pits. Y'know, up to the ceiling so it's gonna take them forever to remove all of 'em..." I trailed off, watching a gigantic grin spread on his face. It truly was adorable._

_"I'm so definitley in, Sugar"_

_-end of flashback-_

So, we held true to my plan, choosing those tiny balls from ball pits. Firstly, cause they couldn't just stomp over them or push them together like balloons and secondly cause there'd fit way more balls than balloons, meaning that there'd be way more places to stuff them.

Gabriel conjured the balls up and I carefully stuffed them everywhere. I filled their closets and their cupboards, pushed them under their beds, put some in their pillowcases and really everywhere else imaginable. Gabriel did the rest of the work, meaning he snapped his fingers and the rest of their rooms were filled to the ceiling with little plastic balls.

All in all it took about two or three hours to make giant ball pits out of Sam's, Dean's and Castiel's rooms.

I even had Gabriel put some sort of spell on the balls, so they wouldn't roll all over the place but had to be removed separately. It was gonna be a pain in the ass.

So, after fulfilling my evil plan Gabriel and I settled down in the kitchen, drinking some coffee while I made some cookies as a reward for Gabriel, since he helped me so generously.

_-flashback-_

_I was humming my favourite song while I mixed the dough for the cookies. I never really had a recipe, I just threw some stuff together and it usually turned out great._

_Gabriel joined in to my humming as soon as he recognized the tune. Somehow we had the same taste in music, so he knew the song. Soon enough our humming turned into quiet singing, which then quickly turned into a dramatic duet with occasional bursts of acting. Sure enough at the end of the song Gabriel and I stood opposite each other, slightly out of breath and laughing like maniacs._

_After a good ten minutes of laughing and clapping like retarded seals we calmed down and started a new song, ending exactly the same way._

_The only difference was that somehhow, during our second duet the cookie dough has been used as ammunition, so Gabriel and I were partially covered in dough, as was the rest of the kitchen._

_"What're we gonna do know?" Gabriel asked, still slightly out of breath._

_"I don't know. What would you like to do?" I asked back._

_Slowly the gigantic, adorable grin from earlier reappeared on his face. "This is gonna be so much fun" Gabriel said, grabbing my wrist and dragging me out of the kitchen, leaving it in it's cookie-dough-covered state._

_-end of flashback-_

Gabriel's idea of 'fun' was that he dragged me to the entrance of the bunker where we sat up a trap.

_-flashback-_

_"They're going to kill us" I muttered, eyeing our construction warily._

_Said construction consisted of three enchanted buckets (because then there'd be no chance for anyone to dodge the attack) with glue in them, which would tip over as soon as the Winchesters and Castiel arrived back at the bunker. The buckets would cause a chain reaction of sorts, so there would be a ton of gold, silver and pink glitter raining onto the glue covered men. Simultaneously three cameras would record everything from three different angles._

_"Probably, but it will be worth it"_

_-end of flashback-_

After setting up the trap we decided that we've caused enough mischief (for one day) so we decided to play twister.

This only lasted for about twenty minutes, meaning that we're back in the present.

Here, a really angry, probably really fabulously looking Dean was yelling for me. I glanced at Gabriel who was still entangled with me on the twister-mat. He looked back at me, fear evident in his eyes and I was sure that I looked even more horrified.

"What're we gonna do now?" I whispered, too afraid to speak normally since I didn't want to risk Dean finding me any earlier than nescessary. Gabriel shrugged and I quickly decided what the best strategy would be. "Alright, flee, die or play innocent?" I asked quietly.

"Play innocent, if that doesn't work out I can still zap us out of here" Gabriel whispered back, to which I nodded. I took a breath and resumed playing, telling Gabriel to place his left hand on green, the volume of my voice back to normal.

Just as he finished leaning over me to reach the green circles the door to my room burst open. In the doorway stood three, really angry looking man covered in glitter. I had to bite my lip to not burst out laughing at the sight of my brothers and their favourite angel. Since Gabriel was basically laying above me he had to crane his neck to look at the hunters. He quickly averted his gaze, visibly struggling not to lose his balance since he was trembling with silent laughter.

After a few seconds of trying to regain my composure I was finally able to talk again "Hello boys, how are you?" I had to bite my lip again. Seriously, if looks could kill, Gabriel and I would've been killed at least five times already.

I felt Gabriel shuffle above me before he uttered a "Right foot, red". I moved my foot, knowing full well that it only made the boys angrier, but I was pretty sure they'd kill me anyway, so why not enjoy myself a bit.

"I have to admit, this new look really suits you well, boys. Especially you Dean, the pink brings out the green of your eyes" I said nonchalantly, spinning the wheel-thingy. "Right hand, red" I added.

The boys were seething with anger, and if they weren't covered in glitter I would've wet myself cause they looked so intimidating.

"I swear to god, (Y/N), if this doesn't get out of my hair you and Douchey are so dead" Sam said quietly, calmly even (no, not Dumbledore-calmly). It wouldn't have been as bad if he yelled at me, but he sounded so _norma_ l as if he told me how the weather was going to be. With that they all left, walking to their rooms.

I looked at Gabriel fearfully because I knew what was to come.

"Flee?" he suggested quietly, the same fearfulness in his eyes as I was sure was in mine.

"Flee." I agreed, quickly untangling myself from him and standing, helping him up too. Just as he raised two of his fingers towards my forehead, ready to zap us away, three angry roars of my name echoed through the hallways, quickly followed by fast approaching footsteps.

In the exact second Sam, Dean and Castiel appeared at my door again, Gabriel zapped us away.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes, English isn't my first language. I'd really appreciate it if you pointed out mistakes :)
> 
> I'd love to hear your opinion on this one-shot
> 
> Thanks for reading, Love :)


End file.
